Casualty Of Love
by a0nc3er
Summary: Lana e Jennifer se conhecem a dois anos, ambas tem uma vida boa e fazem aquilo que gostam: atuar. Apesar de suas personagens em Once Upon a Time não se derem bem, elas são grandes amigas, mas depois desses dois anos, e de diversas mudanças tanto na vida social quanto na pessoal, elas percebem que algo dentro delas também mudou, e agora vão sentir coisas que nunca imaginaram um dia.
1. Chapter 1

Acordei com o barulho de meu celular ao lado de minha cama, quando vi o nome fiquei surpresa, era a Lana, "Ela quase nunca me lida, o que será que aconteceu?".

– Oi Lana. aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Oi Jen, desculpa ligar a essa hora.- ela parecia aflita.- É que... - por alguns segundos ela não disse nada- ... quer saber, não é nada, desculpe mais uma vez.

– Lana espera...- mas ela já havia desligado.

"Droga", não pensei duas vezes e liguei para ela, mas o seu celular estava desligado. Então liguei para Ginny para saber se ela sabia de alguma coisa, e saber se ela sabia se a Lana ainda estava em Vancouver, chamou duas vezes até que ela atendeu.

– Oi, Ginny, você sabe se a Lana ainda está aqui em Vancouver.- disse tudo de uma vez, só então respirei.

– Oi Jen, que horas são? Meu Deus , são 9 da manhã, você está bem?- ela disse meio sonolenta.

– Estou, você sabe se a Lana ainda está aqui?

– Ah, eu ouvi ela dizer que iria ficar por aqui mesmo, mas porque ? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- ela havia notado e preocupação em minha voz.

– Espero que não, é que ela me ligou e fiquei preocupada, mas vou dar uma passada na casa dela, por isso perguntei.

– Ah sim, se acontecer alguma coisa, me avise por favor.

– Pode deixar, desculpe mais uma vez, beijo.

– Tudo bem, um beijo.

Assim que ela desliguei,não pensei duas vezes, pulei da cama, coloquei a primeira roupa que encontrei, prendi o cabelo, peguei minha bolsa e sai com o carro. A casa dela ficava uns 20 minutos da minha, resolvi no caminho ir comprar um café, e também ja peguei um para ela.

Segui em direção a casa dela, quando cheguei, estacionei e desci. Andei o mais rápido que pude em direção á porta e apertei a campainha, ninguém apareceu, apertei novamente e nada, então decidi tentar a porta dos fundos.

Fui em direção aos fundos da casa , abri o portão e não havia nenhum movimento, fui em direção a porta, encostei e ela se abriu, a cozinha estava quieta também, quando estava indo para a sala, Lola veio em minha direção, sua carinha estava triste, e se Lola estava triste é porque tem algo errado com Lana.

– Hey menina, o que houve? Porque essa carinha? Onde está a Lana?

Parecia que ela havia entendido, deu meia volta e começou a subir as escadas, a segui, subi o mais rápido que pude com Lola me mostrando o caminho, cheguei em seu quarto, abri a porta e então a vi, ela estava sentada na cama com as mãos no rosto, assim que entrei ela ergueu a cabeça e vi o quão vermelhos eles estavam, ela estava chorando.

– Lana..- foi a única coisa que pude falar, corri em direção a cama e a abracei.

Assim que coloquei meus braços em volta dela, ela encostou em meu peito e senti ela começar a chorar novamente. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, então fiquei em silêncio, e depois de algum tempo ela adormeceu em meus braços.


	2. Chapter 2

Lana adormeceu em meus braços, e logo eu peguei no sono também...

~Sonho~

_" Eu estava em uma praia linda e paradisiaca, o mar era de um azul lindo, a sol brilhava no céu, estava calor, um calor que me permitia usar apenas um shorts e um top. Mas a praia estava deserta, a não ser por mim ali, chamei para ver se tinha alguém ali e nada, apenas eu e uma casa linda, ela era simples, a porta estava aberta, então observei dentro da mesma, tudo era simples, mas tão lindo e perfeitamente arrumado. Me virei para encarar o mar e então vi que alguém me observava atentamente, eu sabia que conhecia a pessoa, mas não sabia quem era, mas assim que a pessoa comecou a se aproximar de mim, eu reconheci aquele sorriso.Só então abaixei os olhos para minhas mãos e vi uma aliança em minha mão ergui os olhos, ela estava bem perto de mim, e vi que ela também usava uma aliança."_

Acordei assustada, Lana ainda dormia ao meu lado,os olhos um pouco inchados ainda, procurei uma coberta e coloquei encima dela, vi que Lola ainda estava no quarto, a chamei e fomos em direção a cozinha. Enquanto caminhavamos ela me olhou de um jeito que eu sabia exatamente o que queria dizer " O que houve com ela?", assim que chegamos na cozinha, eu coloquei a ração para ela, que comeu satisfeita, resolvi então fazer algo para Lana comer, assim que ela acordasse eu iria conversar com ela para saber o que havia acontecido.

"Droga, eu sou péssima na cozinha, quem cozinha bem aqui é ela, e não eu" - sorri com meu pensamento, e com esse sorriso o sonho retornou a minha mente,e então várias perguntas vieram também.

Tentei me concentrar em achar algo para Lana comer quando acordasse, abri a geladeira, a obervei por uns 5 minutos, então decidi fazer panquecas, que era uma coisa que minha mãe havia que ensinado, e que ficavam todos os ingredientes e coloquei encima da bancada, peguei o avental dela, e então meu olhar foi em direção a Lola, que estava na porta, me olhando atentamente.

- Mãos a obra Lola.

Lana's Pov

Quando acordei, percebi que Jen não estava mais ali, e que eu estava coberta, um meio sorriso surgiu em meus lábios quando pensei que provavelmente ela havia feito aquilo. Mas um cheiro que vinha do andar de baixo prendeu minha atenção, parecia que era algo delicioso, levantei da cama e desci as escadas, assim que coloquei os pés no andar debaixo, Lola veio em minha direção e eu me abaixei para acaricia-lá,então ela me guiou em direção a cozinha.

A cena que vi foi Jen com meu avental, toda suja de trigo, ela estava muito concentrada na panela que nem percebeu minha presença, minha cozinha estava um caos, o que me deixaria louca em outros dias, mas agora não ela se virou e me viu ali, parecia que tinha visto um fantasma, eu ri.

- Você quer me matar do coração?- a capacidade que ela tinha de me fazer rir era incrível.

- Desculpe, não queria atrapalhar, você parecia tão concentrada.- eu disse me aproximando da bacada.

-Tudo bem, é que não esperava te ver aqui, achei que fosse dormir mais.

- Acho que já dormi a suficiente... então, o que você esta fazendo?

- Panquecas- ela mostra o prato cheio da massa redonda- você gosta?

- Sim, claro que sim, principalmente de queijo presunto.- vi que seus olhos brilharam quando disse aquilo.

- Que bom, pois fiz especialmente para você.- ela sorriu

- Que fofo.- ela começou a corar.

- Agora coma, pois parece que não come faz tempo.- ela disse em um tom autoritário.

Sentei-me e então ela colocou o prato e encheu de coisas a mesa, me perguntei como ela sabia onde estavam todas aquelas coisas. Comemos em silêncio, ela quase não comeu, eu não havia percebido que estava faminta, até aquele momento, quando terminei de comer, ela tirou as coisas e depositou em cima da pia, então puxou sua cadeira para mais perto de mim e sentou-se, eu sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava.

- Vai me contar o que houve agora?- quando encontrei seus olhos, percebi que estavam cheios de preocupação.

- Vou tentar, mais é complicado.- senti um nó se formar em minha garganta.

- Tudo bem, fiquei muito preocupada com aquela sua ligação, ainda mais quando você não disse nada e já desligou.

- Eu.. não sabia para quem ligar... me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar, apenas não faça outra vez, porque se fizer, eu acho que tenho um ataque do coração.- ela me fez rir outra vez.

- Não farei.- ela fingiu um respiração aliviada.

- Quando estiver pronta para desabafar, eu estarei aqui, ok? Não vou te forçar a dizer nada que não queira.- ela foi sincera quando disse isso, e eu pude sentir isso.

- Obrigada Jen, não sei o que faria sem você aqui...- silêncio- Olha eu não sei muito bem o que como dizer isso...

- Tem haver com o Fred? O que foi que ele fez? Porque se ele fez eu vou partir a cara dele.

- Tem haver com ele, e sim ele fez uma coisa...

- Eu vou..

- Espere, não é nada do que você está pensando... é que ele me pediu em casamento...

Jen ficou quieta por algum tempo, sua expressão corporal quanto facial não me deixavam ver o que ela estava sentindo, mas parecia mais com choque e surpresa.

- E isso é um problema?- ela disse voltando ao normal.

- De certa forma...

- Como?

- Minha mãe não concorda e não aceita...- senti uma lágrima cair.

- Mas...porque?- ela não estava entendendo mesmo.

- Porque ela sempre diz que eu não amo ele, e que ele está só se aproveitando de mim e de minha fama.

- Bom, se ela disse isso, é porque vê algumas coisas, que talvez você não veja. Ela só esta tentando te proteger, afinal ela é sua mãe.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas o que? Você não o ama?

- Eu... eu.. não sei ok? Eu não sou mais a mesma, e as vezes me pergunto se é isso que eu quero para minha vida.

- E o que você quer para sua vida?


	3. Chapter 3

- E o que você quer para sua vida?

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa, eu sempre pensei como minha vida seria, e não achava que ela seria assim, sempre sonhei em encontrar o homem certo, com quem eu construiria uma família e viveria o resto dos meus dias, no começo achei que o Fred seria essa pessoa, mas agora depois do pedido eu não tinha tanta certeza, ele sempre foi carinhoso, gentil, me ajudou quando precisei, mas minha mãe nunca gostou dele, e eu até agora não entendo o porquê, ela sempre me diz que ele não é o certo para mim, e eu nunca entendi o por que.

Fiquei em silêncio depois daquela pergunta, eu não soube o que responder, quando encontrei os olhos de Jen, eu soube que ela havia entendido, e que eu não precisava responder.

- Tudo bem... – só quando ela disse isso, eu percebi que a estava encarando- acho melhor eu ir então.

Ela começou a se levantar, quando ela estava perto da porta, percebi que não queria que ela fosse então segurei seu braço antes que ela pusesse os pés para fora, quando encostei minha mão em seu braço, senti uma corrente elétrica, percorrer meu corpo.

- Jen espera, não vá, eu não quero ficar sozinha. - disse tudo de uma vez.

Ela ficou me olhando e então sorriu. - Ok, eu fico então, mas tem que me prometer que não vai ficar triste e nem chorar. Combinado?

- Combinado. - sorri de volta, só então percebi que ainda segurava seu braço, o soltei e sorri constrangida.

- Que tal uma noite das garotas? Acho que você vai gostar, sem contar que esta precisando.

- Noite das garotas? Não to muito no clima.

- É exatamente por isso, você precisa relaxar. - ela segurou minha mão e sorriu.

- Jen.. eu ..não...

- Ah qual é? Não me faça implorar...

- Oh meu Deus, tudo bem.. tudo bem, vamos fazer uma noite das garotas. Mas espera só nós duas?

- Claro que não, deer, vou chamar a Ginny e a Emilie.

- Ah sim, então vamos ter uma noite de garotas. - disse a ultima frase fingindo entusiasmo, ela me olhou desapontada.

- Você é uma péssima atriz. - não tive como não rir com aquele comentário.

- Meus fãs e várias pessoas dizem o contrário. - e soltei uma gargalhada.

- To vendo que o senso de humor voltou, avisa o circo que a palhaça voltou. - agora foi a vez dela gargalhar.

- Haha, muito engraçado. Vai ver com as meninas se elas vem ou vai ficar de palhaçada?

- Tudo bem, estava só brincando, vou ligar para elas.

Jen ligou para Ginny e Emilie, e elas confirmaram, elas viriam aqui em casa e depois íamos a algum lugar. Eram duas da tarde quando Jen me convidou para ir com ela á sua casa, para ela pegar uma roupa, já que ela iria se arrumar na minha casa. Pegamos o carro dela e fomos não tinha pensado, mas eu nunca tinha ido a casa dela.

- Chegamos. - ela disse assim que paramos na garagem do prédio.

Descemos do carro e fomos para o elevador, sempre conversando sobre os filmes que ela via, logo chegamos ao apartamento dela, ela abriu a porta e fez sinal para que eu entrasse primeiro, sorri para ela e entrei. O apartamento de Jen era bem simples, mas bem confortável e bem amplo, na sala tinha uma estante cheia de livros e filmes, pude perceber que ela ama aquilo mesmo.

- Quer tomar alguma coisa?

- Não, estou bem, obrigada.

- Ok, vou procurar alguma coisa para nossa noite. - ela percebeu que não pegou muito bem aquela frase e a completou.- Com as garotas.

Eu apenas sorri- Precisa de ajuda?

- Claro né, quero sua opinião, vamos por aqui. - ela foi em direção ao corredor e eu a segui.

Passando duas portas, chegamos ao seu quarto, que era grande e bonito, ela entrou em mais uma porta e eu fui atrás, era seu closet, que não era muito grande, mas tinha várias coisas lindas e que combinavam muito com ela.

- Então o que tem em mente Morrison?- eu disse me encostando na porta.

- Eu estava pensando nessa saia e essa blusinha. - ela retirou uma saia preta bem coladinha e uma blusinha floral.

- Com certeza não. - eu disse sem pensar duas vezes.

- Por quê? Não gostou?

- A roupa é linda, mas não para essa noite.

- Ok, então qual seria sua escolha?

Fui em direção às roupas e vi um vestido vermelho, tomara que caia, com um corte simples, era esse.

- Então?- mostrei a Jen.

- Esse? Eu não sei, nunca usei. - ela disse fazendo uma cara de quem não gostou.

- Por isso mesmo, se nunca usou, vai usar agora, e ele é lindo.

- Vou experimentar, mas se não ficar bom, eu não uso.

- Ok.

Ela foi para o banheiro se trocar e eu fiquei olhando suas roupas, ela tinha muitas roupas lindas, que eu nunca tinha a visto usar, mas a partir de agora isso ia mudar, ela ia usar essas roupas, sorri com meu pensamento.

- Então?- não havia percebido ela se aproximar. Quando olhei em sua direção, vi que ela estava linda.

- Está ótimo, o que pensa em fazer com seu cabelo?

- Acho que vou prender..

- Nem pensar, vai com ele solto.

- Porque?

- Porque ele é mais bonito solto.

- Vamos ver, achou alguma coisa que goste?

- Achei esse preto. - ele era preto, um pouco curto na frente e comprido atrás, tomara que caia também.- Tenho um sapato que vai ficar ótimo com ele.

- Então leve.

- Tudo bem. - nós duas sorrimos.

Quando olhei para o relógio já eram 16h30min.

- Já é essa hora?- perguntei incrédula.

- O tempo passo rápido, acho melhor nós irmos, quero comprar café, antes de irmos a sua casa.

- Ok, então vamos.

Pegamos os vestidos e saímos para nossa Noite das Garotas.


End file.
